The Tales of the Dawnguard: Quest for Immortality
by Skyrimandotherfantasy
Summary: Abelina is an outcast from society. "The light is the judgement. The light is injustice. " Was what she had lived by. But now her immortality was gone, taken. She joins a cult of barbaric vampires and regains what she has always had. Endless life. A Skyrim fanfiction featuring Serana, Nocturnal and the basic Dawnguard storyline.
1. Abelina

** Prologue: Trinity**

* * *

_As clear as day, there it was. The shrine of Azura, the daedric princess of dawn and dusk. The magic between day and night. Sister of Nocturnal, who was mother to me._

_I was put on Nirn for one reason. To honor thy mother in the name of thievery, and shadow. Of course, those things had always been a part of me. I was born a thief, and in the eyes of Nocturnal I was made a thief._

_Trinity was my name, but nobody had called me that since the third era. Then I went by Abelina from Mournhold. I was of immortal blood, but it has been taken from me. My one gift, my one hope, was gone. And then I had been foolish._

_I was being tested, I was no longer half daedra. It was a test of survival, I'd never have to be careful in battle, as I would never fall to any foes blade. But then my immortality had been taken, and I could do nothing about it._

* * *

**Fredas, 1st of Morning Star**

* * *

I sit up from my bed, rubbing my eyes as I stand. My canis root tea stained parchment is waiting for me on my desk. Waiting for my ink quill to cast a visual of my thoughts. Perhaps this entry will be less depressing than the others, as I have grown tired of Riftens relentless drag. I keep a diary to look back on, and of course I do, every one in a while. I fetch my quill and sit down by the desk.

_Future Abelina,_

_today may be uneventful, it may even be the day I die. But if so, what did I accomplish? I lost my only treasure, my immortality. It's a test, I know and I know I shouldn't complain, but what if fail this test. Nocturnal will never look at me the same way again. Anyway, I make for Solitude today, a delivery to Jarl Elisif it seems._

_Yours truly, past Abelina_

I stare at the page, probably my worst entry yet. But it will have to do. I didn't consider myself lonely, I spoke to people everyday about work, deliveries, gold. Basic people's kind of talk, nobody ever suspected me a daedra. Maybe that was the scary part, maybe that was the living in shadow part I had always been taught about.

_"Always live in shadow, Trinity. The light is the judgement. The light is injustice."_

And I had always followed that, I and I alone is the only person who knows about me. My dark secret from society. I always knew people would never accept me for who I was, but why should they? I was daughter of a daedra in elf form. It made for a perfect disguise.

I ignored these deep thoughts I had, only causing me to have more questions about myself. No. Today I would relax, today I would be paid a sufficient amount of money for my deliveries, and I could care less about society, because I was me. And at that I noticed the wind from the slightly opened window was lightly blowing on my back so I went to shut it, but peering out I see a crowd. People gathered around. I change quickly and go to see what is happening.

"Abelina!" Romlyn Dreth calls from a distance, I glare over and see he is hysterical.

"Romlyn, what is this madness?" I ask.

"Abelina, vampires attacked Riften. The meadery is demolished!" He exclaims.

"Is anybody hurt?" I ask in a frantic tone.

"Not that I would know of," he says as I turn round to see at least three black cloaked vampires piled on top of each other.

"Stay back!" A guard calls as I approach.

I stagger back, "what th..."

"Vampires attack the city, now get back. This is guard business," the guard says flatly.

"Guard business my ass! People are terrified!"

"Quiet! Please return to your home."

I ignore the guard and head to the inn, may as well drink off this anxiety.

* * *

"You're not going up to Solitude, this delivery can wait, those vampire things are immortal, there's no way you could fight one off," Keerava exclaims from the bar.

"I seriously can't afford to miss a delivery right now, I need all the coin I can get now," I reply.

Marcurio sighs. "Talen was like that before he headed up to Ivarstead, and we all know what happened to..."

"Hush, Marcurio. Let us not dwell on past memories," Keerava croak and Marcurio sighs once again.

"I'm sorry about Talen Keerava," I say.

She stares at the floor, silent.

I look at her. "But I still need to do this, I'm almost completely out of coin for more good parchment."

"Oh you and those damn parchments! What good are diarys in times like these, memories nobody wants to remember," Keerava exclaims, I shake my head.

I stand from the bar stool, counting the money from my purse. "Enough for a carriage to Solitude," I murmur, Keerava looks up with an angry face.

"No! I'll get someone to take this delivery up for you! You're not..." But she's cut off my the sound of the door slamming.

I make my way to the stables and pay for a carriage to Solitude when I'm struck by a thought.

_"Those vampire things are immortal, there's no way you could fight one off."_

Perhaps...maybe...

"Are you goin' to Solitude or not?" The carriage driver asks and then the thought is out of my head.

"Yes," I say quickly and I hop onto the back.

He stares at me for a moment then we're off.

* * *

Elisif stares at me, shocked. "We had heard Riften was attacked, you're truly quite noble, Abelina," she says and I smile.

I hand over the delivery, unaware of what it really is, but what do I care. I am paid for this job. Falk Firebeard hands me a purse of about 200-300 gold and I grin as I take it.

_"Those vampire things...immortal..."_

I try to push that thought out of my head, and remind myself this is a test. My test.

Guards stand aside as I go to exit the palace. "Hey, you. Heard about those vampires up at Dimhollow? So if you're travelling up there that's the place to avoid."

_"Those vampire things are immortal..."_

My brain screams in excitement.

I am going to Dimhollow. I am going to Dimhollow. I am going to...

"Are you alright?" The guard asks. I grin.

"Yes, fine," I say as I exit. And I know it'll be the last time I see that place.


	2. Trinity's memories

_**3E 267, Tirdas**_

* * *

_Here in this Nordic tomb I am safe. Nocturnal has guided me through the pilgrims path. All I had to do was avoid the light. The blinding light of injustice. It took me almost three months to finally reach this place, the Twilight Sepulcher. Home to me. Now and forever._

_As I make my way to the shrine of Nocturnal I have to kick through a pile of dead bodies. Blasted pilgrims. Doesn't matter now, they got what they deserved. I suspect they were looking for the skeleton key, but as the Night Mistress herself once said, "to steal from a God is most unwise." Although Nocturnal had never considered herself a God of any type, she most certainly liked to think herself a royalty. The Queen of darkness perhaps, but in all honesty I didn't know. Getting inside a daedra's mind could be hard. I should know, I practically am one._

_When I reached the shrine I noticed a mere sketching on the ruin wall. As I drew closer I could see it read 'Mournhold' in faint charcoal._

_It was most defiantly from Nocturnal. I knew what it meant. I shouldn't be here._

_I turned to leave the tomb, not looking back at the shrine. I had bigger things to do, wherever the Night Mistress was calling me._


End file.
